1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication techniques, and more particularly, antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the invention of an antenna, the wireless communication technique has experienced continued rapid growth. In a wireless communication device, this antenna is essentially a planner antenna. For the most part, patch antennas are printed on two sides of a single dielectric substrate for making the planner antenna.
With the popularization of hand-held wireless communication devices, the current trend is towards high-speed transmission and small device size. Therefore, the antenna requires a high bandwidth and a high gain. However, there are physical limits to the area and transmission speed that can be achieved in the conventional planner antennas.
In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a way to reduce antenna size and increase an antenna gain.